


Random Story I

by lexwinchester, LukaThorne



Category: Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexwinchester/pseuds/lexwinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	Random Story I

One day there was a village and in that village lived humans. There was a particular human named Anima. She loved wolves, especially the leader of the northern- southern tribe named Kayame. There was another human named Katani, who loved cats, especially 

the lone cat who wandered from place to place, named Kanna. And then there was a girl named Kanade, who also lived in the village, but was not a human.

 

Villager- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEMON!!!!!!!!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Kanade-I SHALL KILL YOU

INNOCENT VILLAGERS.

 

Villager-RRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

!!!!!!!!!

 

All of a sudden Kikyo appears.

 

Kikyo- why are you killing people, cousin????

 

Kanade-Cuz i want to.

 

Kikyo- Well...........You cant.

 

Kanade- Why the hell not? Do you have feelings for these humans?

 

Kikyo looks at a human who has tears running down her face.

 

Kikyo- NO, I WANT TO KILL THEM MYSELF.

 

Villager- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

All the villagers run away. Kanade and Kikyo run after them. They kill the whole 

village. All except a child named Konohamaru.

 

Kono- Please, spare my life........ I'm just a kid.

 

Kikyo kills him.

 

All of a sudden Kayame shows up.

 

Kayame- Hey guys!!!! What's up???? Meet me and my mate, Sesshomaru!!!!

 

Kikyo- um....................hi.

 

Kayame- WHOAH A WHOLE VILLAGE HAS BEEN KILLED!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL???????

 

Sesshomaru-who the hell cares as long as i have my kayame.

 

Sesshy kisses Kayame.

 

Kanade- GROSSNESS.

 

All of a sudden Kanna shows up.

 

Kanna-...........whoah, humans.

 

Kanna takes a bite of a human.

 

Kayame- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?????

 

Kanna- The lone cat demon, Kanna.

 

Kayame- wow you're smart.

 

Kayame eats a human.

 

One villager survived. He looks at Kanna and Kayame with a scared look.

 

Villager- OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD THEY EAT PEOPLE OHMYGODOHMYGOD

 

The demons turn to look at the villager.

 

Villager- OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

The villager is eaten by Sesshomaru.

 

Sesshomaru-Kayame, that tasted good.

 

Kayame- I love you.

 

They kiss.

 

All of a sudden, Gaara appears.

 

Gaara-(looking at Kikyo) WOW.

 

Kikyo-DIE.

 

Kikyo kills Gaara.

 

Kayame- OH NOOOOOOOOO GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Gaara comes back to life.

 

Kikyo- OH SHIT.

 

All of a sudden Itachi appears.

 

Itachi- Wow what a beautiful cat demon.

 

Kikyo kills a villager.

 

Kayame-I am sick of living. I shall die.

 

Sesshomaru- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Kikyo-What the hell is going on?

 

Kayame kills a villager and then herself.

 

Sesshomaru-

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

ALL THE SUDDEN A RANDOM VILLAGER COMES UP AND GOES BEHIND ITACHI AND ATTACKS HIM..........

 

KIKYO-NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOcCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKBB

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTT

TTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

 

 

ITACHI COMES BACKA ND KILLS KIKYO AND ALL THE SUDDEN SASUKE COMES IN AND KILLS ITACHI AND THEN HIMSELF AND AT THE FUNERAL KIKYO, ITACHI, AND SASUKE'S MOTHER CRIES SO HARD THAT HER EYES LITTERALLY FALL OUT.

 

FUGAKU-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHJHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.FOR THE ACT THAT HAS BEEN COMMITTED AGAINST MY FAMILY I SHALL GO AND KILL THE ENTIRE HUMAN AND DEMON POPULATION. ALL THE SUDDEN A KITTEN COMES IN AND KILLS FUGAKU. SO NOW THE WHOLE UCHIHA MAIN BRANCH IS DEAD

 

AT THE WOLF DEN

 

Kayame:Sesshomaru........

 

Sesshy: yes Kayame?

 

Kayame: I miss Kikyo, and

Sasuke,...........and even Itachi!

 

Sesshomaru: do you smell something?

 

Kayame: yea..........it smells like

blood...........cat blood!

 

Sesshomaru & Kayame: KANNA!!!!

 

Kayame: OH SHIT!!!!!

 

THEN THEY RUN OUT OF THE DEN AND HEAD FOR A NEARBY RIVER.WHEN THEY GET THERE, THEY SEE KANNA LAYING ON THE GROUND FULL OF BLOOD AND CRYING.

 

Kayame: KANNA!! What happened?

 

Kanna: i was..............attacked...

 

Sesshomaru: by who?

 

Kanna: well..........me and my cats where playing, then a demon just came up and attacked me!

 

Kayame: what did he look like?

 

Kanna: the only glance i saw was a blur of red and white....then blackness...

 

Sesshomaru & Kayame: INUYASHA!!!!!

 

Kayame: oh he is soooooooo DEAD!!!

 

Sesshomaru: DAMN RIGHT!!!!!

 

HOURS LATER, KAYAME AND SESSHOMARU FIND INUYASHA.

 

Kayame: IM GONNA FRIKIN KILL YOU!! YOU BASTARD!!

 

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL DID I DO??!!

 

Sesshomaru: you almost killed kanna!!

 

Inuyasha: oh yea....that.....well the stupid cat pissed me off and called me a mutt and an insolent puppy!

 

Kayame: and that suprises you?

 

Inuyasha: shut up you scrawny wolf!!

 

Sesshomaru: what did you call her???

 

Inuyasha: a SCAWNY WOLF!! What are you gonna do about it? Huh bro?? HUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH?????

 

Sesshomaru: im going to kill you.

 

INUYASHA WALKS OVER NEXT TO KAYAME AND GRABS HER.

 

Kayame: hey! Lemme go!

 

Inuyasha: it wouldn't be any fun if the

mate was killed now would it?

 

Sesshomaru: let her go!

 

Inuyasha: shes kinda pretty.............maybe i wont.

 

Sesshomaru:.............................

 

Kayame: your sick.

 

Inuyasha: shut up!

 

Kagome: hi inuyasha, i got some...................

 

SHE SEES INUYASHA WITH KAYAME IN HIS ARMS.

 

Kagome: SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!

 

Sesshomaru: are you ok kayame?

 

Kayame: yea thank you.

 

Sesshomaru: another day then Inuyasha.

 

Kayame: c'mon. Lets go see if Kannas recovered yet.

 

Sesshomaru: alright.

 

AT KANNA'S DEN...

 

Sesshomaru: your sure your ok?

 

Kanna: yea. Im not that weak.

 

Kayame: if you say so.

 

Sesshomaru: hey Kayame, arnt you supposed to be somewhere?

 

Kayame: OH SHIT!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BABYSIT MONONOKE'S PUPS!!!

 

Sesshomaru: lets go then.

 

AT THE DEN...

 

Kayame: Mononoke im soooooooooooo sorry!! me and sesshomaru had to take care of different matters!!

 

Mononoke: MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY PUPS?! YOUR LUCKY ONES NOT MISSING!!!

 

Kayame: actually...............

 

Mononoke: actually what?.....

 

Sesshomaru: Minoko missing, i just noticed that hes not here.

 

Mononoke: WHAT??? ONE OF MY PUPS OF MISSING????

 

Kayame: look at the bright side.

 

Mononoke:WHAT BRIGHT SIDE???

 

Kayame: its not my fault!

 

Mononoke: IT IS TOO!!!

 

Kayame: IS NOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT!!!

 

Mononoke: IS TOOOO!!!

 

Sesshomaru: uh........guys?

 

Kayame & Mononoke: WHAT???

 

Sesshomaru: isnt that Minoko over there?

 

KAYAME AND MONONOKE LOOK DOWN TO SEE MINOKO SLEEPING UNDERNEATH NAOMI.

 

Mononoke: uh.........mom........

 

Naomi: MONONOKE I AM SO DISAPOINTED IN YOU! HOW DARE YOU BLAME YOUR SISTER!!!! IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU WENT OFF WITH YOUR MATE, KANOKU!! IF YOU DIDNT GO, THEN KAYAME WOULDNT BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!! BESIDES, YOU SHOULDVE LET ME BABYSIT THE PUPS!! YOU KNOW KAYAME'S NOT RESPONSIBLE WITH KIDS!!

 

Kayame: HEY!!

 

Naomi: im sorry honey but its true.

 

Kayame: im gonna have a pup of my own in about 6 mounths ya know!!

 

Naomi: i know.....

 

Minoko: gra.....................grandma?

 

Naomi: im sorry mikoko, did i wake you up?

 

Minoko: AUNT KAYAME!!!! Your here?

 

Kayame: hey there sport! Whats up?

 

Minoko: ive missed you so much!!

 

Kayame: me too, bud.

 

Naomi: oh by the way....your moms lookin for you.

 

Kayame: really? Why?

 

Naomi: somethin about your pup...

 

Kayame: alright. Sesshomaru you stay here, i have to talk to my mom alone.

 

Sesshomaru: ok. But why cant i come if its about our pup?

 

Kayame: somethin tells me you dont want to.........

 

KAYAME GOES INTO THE BACK OF THE DEN TO TALK TO AYAME.

 

Ayame: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINKING ABOUT HAVING A PUP WITH SESSHOUMARU! WHEN DID YOU MATE WITH HIM ANYWAY? WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU TELL ME BEFORE? YOUR NOT VERY RESPONSIBLE NOW ARE YOU? YOU DIDNT EVEN ASK ME!

 

Kayame: mom, im married and im frikin 21 years old.....

 

Ayame: I DONT CARE! IM STILL YOUR MOTHER AND YOU LISTEN TO ME!

 

Kayame: NO MOM YOU LISTEN TO ME! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WILL TAKE YOUR COMMANDS ABOUT MY PUP!

 

KAYAME RUNS OUT CRYING.NAOMI COMES IN.

 

Naomi: Ayame...................

 

Ayame: WHAT?

 

Naomi: thats not what you say to your child when shes pregnant with a pup. Because when Mononoke had her litter of pups, she didnt tell me till after they where born. I was so pissed at her, i didnt talk to her for weeks. But then when i warmed up to the pups, i started to feel so guilty. And it turns out, she didnt want to tell me cause she was scared i would do the exact thing that i was doing.

 

Ayame:.........................

 

Naomi: i suggest you apologize.

 

AYAME WALKS OUTSIDE BY HERSELF.

 

WITH KAYAME AND SESSHOMARU:

 

KayameCRYING) oh sesshomaru! I hate her.

 

Sesshomaru: you know thats not true.

 

Kayame: yes it is! I hate her!!!

 

AYAME WAS EAVSDROPPING ON THEIR CONSVERSATION.

 

 

Kayame: she thinks she can control my life even when im 21!

 

Sesshomaru: Kayame.....please........your mom is.....

 

Kayame: so horrible!

 

AYAME COMES OUT.

 

Ayame: Kayame......

 

Kayame: mom?

 

Ayame: im sorry.........i didnt mean to flip out like that, i was just............... scared.

 

Kayame: scared?

 

Ayame: i didnt know what to think.

 

Sesshomaru: lets go back to the den.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@WiTH KANNA:

 

Kanna-DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I fell asleep!!!!!!!!!!! Now Kayame is gone!!!!!!!! KAYAME!!!!!!!! I MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

All of a sudden Kikyo appears.

 

Kanna- OHMYGOD you're alive!!!!!!!!

 

Kikyo- Yes, I am.

 

Kanna- That's freakin awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Kikyo- Yes, and I am so depressed that I will never laugh again.

 

Kanna- That's freakin not awesome.

 

1 nanosecond later Kikyo is laughing.

 

Back at the wolf den-

 

Sesshomaru and Kayame are in the waterfall cavern.

 

Sesshomaru-Kayame, you know I love you .

 

Kayame- Me too.


End file.
